User talk:Googleybear
Hi there! YAY!!! Hello? R U Listening 2 Me? Hello Request It didn't work when I did it, either. I don't know what's wrong with it. Pippy the Sailor Woman Her Really!?!? 'Just'ine Curiosity Waffles! Hi! You don't know me! I am Waffles! More commonly known as Waffles! So like can u show me how? I want to make a MySims Galaxy Character Box. Potterfan1997 19:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) So, do i basically copy it and change it on the page i want it to or do i hav to create a page like Template:MySims Galaxy Box??Potterfan1997 19:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Flip Thanks Googleybear. Flip Flap Can you make my template (MySims Galaxy Character Box) look more like this please. (it's not a very good picture but i should be able to do) File:Plan.png And can i use Cliff in one of my games please? Those two were me Potterfan1997 09:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) thanks Googleybear Potterfan1997 15:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) My loafers are smelly. Flip Flap Flop Can u sort out Barney Cull's character box please Potterfan1997 20:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) when i saved it the info wasn't coming up so i did it agiain this morning and alll but two worked. Burger Queen & Dairy King? Boo BOOM! Can you make a couple of sims for me please? Potterfan1997 18:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, like, I haven't completed MySims PC, so i wondered if you could do the requests for me, please. Potterfan1997 07:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok Potterfan1997 18:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Could you make transparent and transparent, have Ikara's style hat and gino's blue MySims Party Outfit please. Potterfan1997 13:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Googleybear. Potterfan1997 18:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) hshshshsgdfgwe Are those pictures from The Sims games? Potterfan1997 19:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Pop goes the weasel *Shuur, Ah'll get 'round 2 dewan' dat. So... er, wut dew ya tink King Snoland 2 lewk liek? --Id’s Katrina! OMG!! Wanna talk??? Well, Ah wanna blog!!!! *Heer r yar requestz:http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/mysims/images/8/8e/Katrinawoman_Request_-1.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/mysims/images/8/8b/Katrinawoman_Request_-2.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/mysims/images/a/a9/Katrinawoman_Request_-3.png & kan u recolour Sophie & maek Snoland hav gray hair. --Id’s Katrina! OMG!! Wanna talk??? Well, Ah wanna blog!!!! *Your welcome and thanks. --Id’s Katrina! OMG!! Wanna talk??? Well, Ah wanna blog!!!! *http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100524022458/mysims/images/9/9e/Greatjob.gif --Id’s Katrina! OMG!! Wanna talk??? Well, Ah wanna blog!!!! Thanks Googleybear! That's so kind of you, thanks again! They're not bad at all they brilliant! Potterfan1997 07:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, your really kind, helping me do things. I really appreciate it. Potterfan1997 11:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Googleybear. Potterfan1997 07:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible to have this outfit ---> and with his red spiky hair or not? Oh, and sorry if I'm annoying. Potterfan1997 07:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) 3 Agent Icon Requests Please? Thanks, Googleybear. Anyway, I'm not all that bothered about it, just as long as it's seeable and stuff, you know what I mean ... Potterfan1997 12:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, why is there Zeke's Cakes as a location but no-one called Zeke in the character thingys? Potterfan1997 15:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, and could you make another version of Nicki and Susan but with Chaz's surfing outfit (or something like that) on please, but like, can you not override the original file when you do, please (cause they change they're outfits twice in the game). Btw, you don't have to do it straight away, in your own time. Potterfan1997 15:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Googleybear. Potterfan1997 15:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that's really good/cool! You're a really helpful and kind person. Thank you for doing the pics. Potterfan1997 16:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) No hat please. Potterfan1997 16:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the pics. Does this look any good as an icon thingy? Potterfan1997 07:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Got a picture of a galaxy, took a round section from Buddy's Agents Icon, put them together. AND Geoboy's back and making unnessercary edits again. I have complained to Afro-man becuase I spoke to him, you spoke to him, and nothings changed ... Potterfan1997 09:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. Potterfan1997 10:24, January 9, 2011 (UTC)